


Decisions, Decisions

by TwinklingCupcake



Series: The Compassion AU [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly!Sabrina, Gen, Kwami Swap, She can't call them 'akuma' now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: Every morning, Sabrina makes a choice. Or three. The butterflies will have to be patient.





	Decisions, Decisions

"Okay, today I'll taaaaake..." Sabrina cast her eyes around the room, looking from one butterfly to the next. They all sat around her, taking up almost every square inch of her room. As usual.

Sabrina would have liked to have them somewhere else, somewhere a little more convenient. But the fact was, the small apartment she lived in didn't have any other options. She had no secret lair for them, she couldn't put them all in a giant birdcage (that was too cruel), and unfortunately letting them outside was out of the question.

"My previous Holder might recognize them," Nooroo had told her sadly. "And if he knows where the whole swarm is, he could find all of us." 'All of us' didn't just mean the butterflies. It also meant Nooroo, the Butterfly Miraculous, and Sabrina. And her father, and potentially her friends.  
Much as she and Nooroo wanted to give them a lot of space, it simply wasn't safe.

Keeping them all in her room also meant she had to come up with her own way of sending a Fée out to create a Champion. Again, the entire swarm couldn't follow her around, and she couldn't run home every time Paon Minuit attacked, or if there was trouble at all.

So she had to go with the reasonable solution: she had to bring two or three with her wherever she went.

The hard part was figuring out who would go with her every day.

"Let's see, I'll take Milo..."

A single butterfly perched next to Pierre the cactus flitted over to her shoulder.

"Percy..."

A butterfly on her pillow went to join its fellow.

"And - huh? Noooo, Anna-Maria," Sabrina said with narrowed eyes. She pointed an accusing finger at the butterfly that had just flew up from her doorknob. "You were out yesterday, you had your turn! You turned Mrs Dupain-Cheng into Sweet Heart, remember? Give somebody else a chance!"

The butterfly settled back down, clearly dejected.

"Aaaaaaand... Angelique."

A butterfly flew up from the curtains, and those were the three. Sabrina held out her open schoolbag, inviting them inside. A moment later, she slung the closed bag over her shoulder and held out her hand for Nooroo. "I expect the rest of you to behave while I'm gone," she called over her shoulder.

Nooroo held back a laugh.


End file.
